wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy 10/30/15
(Video plays airing fallout from Civil War. Cesaro is shown barely moments away from winning the Clash of Champions match and his altercation with Paul Heyman afterwards. The main event for tonight is announced to be Drew McIntyre facing CM Punk in a number one contender match for the Legacy World Championship. Bad News Barrett is also announced to continue his open challenge series for the TV title) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: ''Paul Heyman comes out to the ring. '' Heyman: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, my name is Paul Heyman. And I am unfortunately not at liberty to say I am the advocate of the champion of champions--- Cesaro’s music hits and he comes out to a mixed reaction. '' Cesaro: I’m going to stop you right there. There’s only reason I’m not Champion of Champions and that’s you. Ambrose had the Switchblade Anarchy, Rollins had the Big Show and Kane… and you send me Neville and Rob Van Dam. I may be great but I’m not fool enough to think I can fight one on three or one on five like that. You let me down Heyman. And so I’m going to say… I don’t ''need you, nor do I want you as a manger anymore. This is done, and it’s time to prove that I am the rightful champion, with or without help. So McIntyre, Punk, whichever one of you it is that faces me at CoK, get ready for a brand new Cesaro, and get ready for the beating of a lifetime. Cesaro holds up the title in Heyman’s face and leaves the ring. '' '''MATCH 1:' Neville vs John Morrison Neville wins a rather decisive match at 12 minutes with a Red Arrow. After the match, Neville celebrates a bit on the ramp but the debuting Konnor and Viktor of the Ascension attack Neville and beat him down. Morrison joins the beatdown and three pose over Neville. SEGMENT 2: BNB is backstage preparing for his match when Eden comes up to him. '' Eden: Mr. Barrett if I could have a word… Barrett: MAKE IT QUICK. Eden: You won a HUGE match at Civil War, and you’re still defending your title tonight. I just want to understand your thoughts on your recent roll of momentum? Barrett: My thoughts Eden? The only thought I have is what unfortunate soul is eating an elbow to the face tonight. I am the superior champion on this show, and tonight I’m going to prove it. And for whoever answers my open challenge, I’M AFRAID I’VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS. You’re going to lose, and it’s going to hurt… BOOM! ''Barrett picks up the TV Championship and walks out. '' '''MATCH 2: '''Bad News Barrett © vs ??? – Legacy Television Championship ''Barrett stands in the ring waiting for someone to come out when Kevin Owen’s music hits!!! KO comes out to a huge pop from the crowd and gets into the ring face to face across Barrett. '' Bad News Barrett © vs Kevin Owens – Legacy TV Championship Kevin Owens and Bad News Barrett put on a clinic for 17 minutes but Kevin Owens pulls out the HUGE win with a pop-up powerbomb! After the match, Owens celebrates with the TV title while Barrett throws a fit outside the ring, pulling apart the announce table. '''SEGMENT 3: 'Bray Wyatt appears on the titantron with Braun Strowman and an unknown man standing behind him. '' Wyatt: They were lying to you man… They were lying all along. But I have found you… And I have saved you. He’s coming… RUN! '''MATCH 4:' Roman Reigns vs Titus O’Neil Reigns wins a quick match at 3 minutes with a superman punch and a spear. After the match, Reigns grabs a mic. Reigns: It’s funny. It’s funny that I beat Drew McIntyre over and over again but HE gets the world title nod. But that’s alright. I make the best of any opportunity. And that opportunity is driving tools like Titus into the ground I’ll keep it going. Titus gets back up to his feet and charges at Reigns but Reigns hits him with another spear as the fans pop. '' '''SEGMENT 4:' CM Punk comes out to the ring to a big pop. '' Punk: So the deal with Cabana is over. It ended in a draw but that wasn’t a match I wanted. Colt came in, had beef with me, but that match was it. If he wants to get anything else out he can come down into this ring and do so, but for now, my focus is the WHC. That’s what I came to Legacy to do and damn it that’s what I’m going to do. I have a moniker to live up to. They don’t call me the best for nothing. And I’m going to prove I’m the best on Legacy. '''MAIN EVENT:' CM Punk vs Drew McIntyre - #1 Contender for Legacy World Championship CM Punk has Drew on his shoulders for a GTS at 13 minutes but BNB comes out of nowhere and lays him out with a Bullhammer! BNB beats down on Drew too calling for a double DQ. Cesaro comes running down to take care of Barrett but BNB catches him with a Bullhammer too! Barrett poses over Cesaro, Punk, and McIntyre as the show comes to an end.